A Small World Of Contradictions
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: plz, just read. It's rated K because I felt like rating it that, and that's all there really is to say. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. And about the title, in some way it DOES have to do with the story. I mostly just had to pick a title though.


**Hey, this is my first ever Vampire Diaries fanfiction, so _please _be nice. Really, I want reactions is all. If it's really that bad, just tell me, but um, try to do it nicely? Normally I don't mind flames, in fact, I _like _them, but I'm a bot touchy about this particular piece, I don't know why. It was intended as a one shot, but I want you guys to tell me if you think I should continue it. Because, you know, I might, I'm just not sure. Alright, so here goes. I hope you like it, and of course, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore. One of the infamous Salvatore brothers, forever etched into history itself. He was the, by far, more dangerous of the two, sarcastic, dark, malicious at times, devilishly handsome(as all Salvatore men seem to be), witty, had an answer to _everything _you could possibly _ever _imagine, had a wicked streak that was more fun to me than it should be, and was utterly insatiable. I like his company more than I should. He's actually nice when he wants to be, and it's…interesting, to see that side of him every once in a while.

And he's currently staring at me like he can read my every thought. Like- like an animal. I didn't know whether to believe that or not, either. Knowing Damon, he'd find a way to do it, too.

"There a reason you're staring?" I asked him. He turned his head away with his patent Damon Smirk in full display before it vanished.

"Not particularly. I just tend to space out when I'm hungry. Stare at the first piece of food I see. I'm sure you know what I mean." He opened his mouth just a bit, to show his growing teeth. Before I could shudder, in a breeze cold as the arctic, he was gone.

"Damon has left the building," I muttered to myself, as I stood up from the couch and brushed myself off. I was at Stephen's for the weekend. Jeremy was-well I didn't actually know where he was. I should call him in a while.

Jenna was off for a weekend long seminar for parents or something, I don't even know. Not that I'm not grateful, because I completely am, but we mostly take care of ourselves, so she didn't actually need to go.

Not that I was complaining or anything. Stephen, speaking of him, snuck up behind me and pinned my arms to my sides. I struggled half heartedly against him. I liked him being behind me too much. I looked over my shoulder and he grinned at me before creeping a hand _slowly _up my side. I knew what he was going to do.

"You wouldn't." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" My eyes went wide.

"Wait- Stephen, no." My protests were abruptly cut off by my laughter as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Do you surrender?" He asked me as his eyes sparkled.

"Hah! Ne-never!" he threw me up in the air and caught me as I came down, as if I weighed nothing.

"Ah! Okay, okay. I give!" I chuckled. He set me down in front of him so his back was to the windows and I was facing them. His arms were around my waist from the front, and mine slowly wound around his neck. He rubbed his nose against mine. I grinned at him. He had his trademark little dishtowel over his shoulder.

"What're you making?" I asked him.

"Lasagna." And then he kissed me. As I always did, I went straight for it. When I needed air, we pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you." he was quiet and steady, as he always was, but something felt different.

"Mm, I love you too," I murmured back, shrugging the feeling off. He pulled me into a tight hug, and my arms wrapped more securely against his solid frame. My face on his shoulder saw the outside world, and it was so dark that it took me a moment to see the figure there.

Damon stood there watching us, with this unfathomable expression on his face before he vanished into thin air like he was never there at all, and my heart went out to him as he saw me, his love's doppelganger, with his brother. It broke his heart, and for whatever reason, as much as it scared me and didn't make sense, it broke my heart too.

* * *

Elena Gilbert. Non-evil twin of the most devious female vampire to ever live. Or die. Ridiculously nice at times, refreshingly witty, resourceful, and fully committed to my brother(She has him wrapped around her little finger). She can be difficult at times, and has a wicked streak that could rival mine if she tried. I found her amusing. She was fun when she wanted to be, don't know how she got stuck with a priss like my brother. And I was currently staring at her, because something seemed off. And, okay, I was a little hungry.

"There a reason you're staring?" I smirked at her, but let it drop quickly.

"Not particularly. I just tend to space out when I'm hungry. Stare at the first piece of food I see. I'm sure you know what I mean." I grinned at her, and tilted my face to show my growing fangs. Her eyes went almost imperceptibly wider, and she froze.

Before she could shudder, I was gone on a gust of wind that came in the slightly open door. I was only outside the house, looking in through the windows, though she didn't know that.

I saw her relax, and faintly heard the muffled words,

"Damon has _left _the building." I smirked at nothing. _Nice references, Elena._

I saw her get up, brush herself off, and then Stephen was there, behind her, pinning her arms down.

I saw her struggle halfheartedly, a smile already blooming on her delicate features. He drew a hand up her side, and her face showed that sudden flicker of emotion, that clear realization.

He tickled her, and she laughed, laughed fully, like she was really happy. I saw him ask her if she would surrender, and in true fashion of Elena, I saw her stutter _never_ through her giggles. He threw her up and caught her, and I saw her give in to him.

I saw them get close, closer, and he was kissing her. I saw her bury herself into him, and I saw them exchange their _I love you_'s, I saw her hug him. And I saw her find me through the window. I saw everything, anything, things that weren't meant for me to see, my eyes were an unwilling witness to it all.

I didn't know what expression was on my face, I just stood there, staring, at what I knew I could never have. Such love was apparently above me, not for someone like me. And I saw a flicker of something, way deep down in her eyes. Too low for her to even realize it. I shook it off. She was his, and she would be forever. Katherine wasn't in the tomb, I knew that now.

And I also knew that she was alive. And she knew where I was, and she didn't care. And as much as it hurt, more than I'd ever admit, I wasn't going to care where _she _was. It took me a long time, too long, to give up and let go.

Accept that to be happy was not for one who caused so much misery. As she blinked, I was gone on another gust of the wind. As free as everyone thinks I am, I am a slave to the breeze, a prisoner to the broken chains. And I will go wherever that, she, takes me.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_It was an intertwining of fates, the day I met Stephen Salvatore. I lost myself, and found something else, and I knew that we would always know each other. One day, one time, we'd take our lies, and put them aside. We'd sit and smile, and talk, secrets and wishes creeping past our lips to settle on the others'. _

_Faces and fingers, rested inches apart, it was meant to be, a collision of destinies. A shower of stars, the tears of a smiling face. All small conundrums that can be played with, and thought upon, scrutinized and ignored, but cannot be solved. All through your life, you know you're looking for something, and you just can't quite figure out what it is. Maybe, you visit new places. _

_Or seek adrenaline as a substitute. _

_You become withdrawn because it's vital, what you can't find. Maybe. Me, I just ignored it, knowing if it was supposed to, it would come to me. And it did, in the form of a boy trapped in time. _

_Forever living, and dying and living all over again. Life after countless life, one blending into the next, a different name, the same face. Walking a different road, but the same pace. _

_Different situations, maybe the same mistakes. Little time traveler, take my hand. And he did. Now his life is here. And my life just started, for real this time. Not just glimpses. _

_I know he's meant for me. As I am for him. As a bird is to flight, as a wolf is to run. As the moon is to the sun. We are drawn together, and torn asunder, these little hands that grab and reach. _

_They pulled us down and apart and away, but we came back, better than ever. That's just Stephen. Damon Salvatore is another thing entirely. He is a summer storm, a storm of any kind really. He's still looking, in his undead existence, for whatever it is he's supposed to find. _

_Another little time traveling boy, stopped here by my doorstep, ready to be taken in. but he doesn't know where to go, what to do, what to say. So we teach him, and he learns, and he grows on his own. Damon is like a bird with a broken wing. You'll find him purely by chance, never by looking, because he'll never be where you think he is. And you'll pick him up gently, gingerly, a little afraid of this small thing that ruffles all it's feathers, no matter how soft the are. _

_You'll try to fix him, and as much as he may need your help, he'll never take it. In a world where nothing is ever just as it seems, especially in the moment, you'll want to protect him, knowing you'll never be able to because on many levels he doesn't even need it. _

_He's hardened his heart to a near frightening extent. A black cat, a symbol of bad luck. A bringer of danger. A conduit to adventure. His heart was broken, and in all his years, alive and dead, it was never mended. Never fixed. There was no one that took the time to get under that surface, and patch up what was wrecked. _

_He is free, but a prisoner to his whims. _

_He is new, but old to experience. _

_He is dangerous, but weak to love. _

_He is dead, but alive to the heart. _

_He is the last word, the worst ending; but also, the first smile, the best start. _

_-Elena_

_And you know, as an afterthought, I have to say. I wonder all the time about where my choices will take me. I don't know if I'll survive from one day to the next. I'm in love, I'm confused, I'm everything and nothing, all at once. It's disconcerting, this feeling of falling, flying, choking on the air you suddenly can't get enough of...and I love it. _


End file.
